Dream Land
Dream Land is a country in the planet Pop Star. It is home to Le Swaggar Army, the strongest army in the universe. Dream Land's current king is Meta Knight, along with Le Swaggar Army. The country's capital is Cappy City. Many people confuse Dream Land with "Dreamland", a planet existing in an alternate dimension where Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer and other reindeeer happily reside. Despite their similar names however, the two are not related. Backstory So many years ago that if I said the number the universe would crash, a caveman named Harold settled in an island along with his caveman clan, where they pwned skrubby fish erryday by fishing. However due to major radiation in the sea surrounding the island, they all became genetically mutated into weird variants of monsters. All of them looked different from each other. Over time, they found ways to work around the radiation problem, and started calling their new land "Dream Land". Why that name? Because it was inspired by a weird occurrence from the radiation that caused every single caveman to dream about Ribbon dancing to Gangnam Style on the game XxXDACLUB0FP3NGUINZXxX under the username 420SWAGRIBBON420. Anyway, they appointed their first king, err, queen, the aforementioned Ribbon, and then began the legacy of the kingdom. Politics Every 100 years, a new leader is voted by the peoples. There are three parties for these leaders to choose to participate in with their own set of rules, and they are the Evil Reptiles From Space (ERFS), Swaggin Warriors For Justice (SWFJ), and the National Snobby Doofuses (NSD). For a while however, this system was corrupted by King Dedede, who was the ruler for quite some time and they didn't just kick him out because they decided that they liked his baldness, even though he was an evil dictator. However recently, this was restored when Meta Knight took the throne and started it back up, and now people are fighting about politics there, just like the good ol' days! Laws and Justice System Before King Dedede became dictator, the justice system was a group of walking talking bananas that would ULTRAAAAA SUUUPEEEER PAAAAAWWWWWNNNCHHH anybody who broke the law. When Dedede became king, he didn't change the justice system, but he became a criminal himself even though he was the country's leader. Needless to say, he forgot to get rid of the justice system...Back then, Kirby was basically like Robocop. When Meta Knight took the throne, he got rid of the justice system and replaced with a strict new justice force that is controlled by Le Swaggar Army. It has a set of rules that are enforced CONSTANTLY, and if they catch you breaking one of them, you get sent to be personally punished by Meta Knight. Here's a short list of rules, stated by Le Swaggar Army: #no swaggin mor den us dats 4 us #no farting in public #no twerkin #no listenin to friday by rebecca black #if its rainen on a Saturday, no walkin off a cliff pls #no shotguns as secondary #no last stand #no commando #listen 2 dubstep at least once erryday its good for your health Geographical Features Since I couldn't afford a map on Ebay (pls start a kickstarter campaign for tht sometime soon), I'll just explain. There are 4,000,000 states with so many names I can't list them all out. The capital of them is Wersin. Trivia *Tiff believes that the entire country was just staged by Dedede the whole time in order to get more pies. *Dream Land is home to Cappy City, a town that explodes on a regular basis.